La princesa y el espiritu
by sexy-21
Summary: Ella una princesa que quería ser libre, El un espíritu que quería encontrar una amiga "verdadera", Ella y El los dos juntos crearan su propia historia de amor en donde cada día se podrán descubrir nuevos sentimientos, celos, protección, desconfianza,pero sobre todos esos hay uno que reinara el AMOR
1. VIDA DE PRINCESA

**Disclaimer: NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**HOLA A TODOS quiero decirles que esta es mi primera fic, espero que les guste bueno aquí esta **

* * *

_-¿Dónde estoy? Ay alguien aquí? ¿Hola? – estaba sentada en la nieve, pero no tenia ni idea de donde estaba – Mamá? Papá? AY ALGUIEN AQUÍ¡ …. no se donde estoy, estoy sola..que que es eso – a lo lejos se podía escuchar las risas de los niños, enseguida me pare y comencé a seguir las risas y al llegar a ellas me di cuenta que me encontraba en un parque pero como? Hace un momento estaba perdida en la nada y ahora estoy en un parque? Ok extraño - ¿hola me podrían decir donde estoy? – me acerque a uno de los niños pero me di cuenta que había alguien más era un chico alto, de piel albina, cabello ¿blanco?, tenia una sudadera azul con dibujos que parecían escarcha, un pantalón marrón y estaba ¿descalzo? – oye me podrías decir donde est- -trate de hablarle pero cuando lo quise tocar todo se volvió difuso y había solo oscuridad…_

- AHHH – desperté de golpe y cai de mi cama – pero que… ay carajo solo fue un sueño…ah me golpe el cu- - no termine de decir la frase al darme cuenta de quien estaba en la puerta – ah mamá

- cuantas veces te he dicho que no digas palabrotas

- unas 1000 creo – dije tocando mi barbilla recordando las veces que mi madre me había dicho eso

- corre vístete y baja a desayunar

- si esta bien – me levante del piso y me fui hacia el baño tome una ducha, me cepille los dientes y salí a buscar mi ropa – no,no,no,no, este… - era un polo de tirantes morado un poco mas arriba del ombligo, una minifalda azul, unas converse negras, seque mi cabello y lo deje suelto y baje a desayunar, todo el personal se me quedaba bien con una cara _de "como puede usar eso "_ o también con cara de_ "su madre la va a matar" _pero a mi no me importo mucho y segui caminando hacia el comedor, lo primero que escuche al entrar al comedor fue la "dulce" voz de mi madre

- QUÍTATE ESA ROPA INMEDIATAMENTE¡

- por que si es muy linda

- POR QUE TU NO PUEDES USAR ESE "TIPO" DE ROPA – me grito

- ASÍ Y POR QUE NO?

- POR QUE, TU ERES UNA PRINCESA Y DEBES COMPORTARTE Y VESTIRTE COMO TAL – me dijo y "boom" la realidad me golpeo en la cara era cierto yo era una "princesa", pero a mi no me gustaba ser tratada como tal, mi madre siempre me decía que tenia que andar con bellos vestidos y todo eso pero por favor estamos en el siglo 21 no en la edad media los tiempos cambian y por mas que trato de decirle eso no me entiende

- me cambiare después de desayunar si? – dije calmándome un poco, pero siendo sincera ya me habían arruinado la mañana

- esta bien

- buenos días ¿Cómo amaneció la mujer mas bella y la princesita mas linda del mundo? – dijo mi padre al entrar mi padre era todo lo contrario a mi madre, ella era una cascarrabias y el era muy divertido y relajado , ella decía "no" y el "si" son totalmente opuestos pero bien dice el dicho _"los opuestos se atraen" _y mis padres son prueba viviente de ellos.

- buenos días papi – dije abrazándolo cariñosamente – bien mamá que desayunaremos

- bueno desayunaremos, hot cakes, jugo de naranja recién echo, wafles, café… - mi madre enumeraba las cosas que íbamos a comer, pero obviamente ella no las preparaba, ella era toda una "lady" y no podía hacer tales cosas como cocinar, lavar, limpiar, etc. Desayunamos tranquilamente mis padres se hacían uno que otro "cariñito" y eso como que me daba un poco de "asco", termine mi desayuno y me fui a buscar a Marti, el era como mi guardaespaldas, el era muy cariñoso conmigo lo conozco prácticamente desde que tengo memoria.

- Marti aquí estas te estuve buscando

- ola señorita _ que desea?

- quería decirte si me puedes acompañar un rato al parque a pasear

- si claro – salimos del castillo ignorando los gritos de mi madre y nos subimos a la limusina directo al parque, todo era muy lindo hasta que me olvide de algo…¿estábamos en invierno? Pff maldición como no me acorde es que en casa hacia demasiado calor

- Marti me olvide de traer mi abrigo

- no te preocupes _ yo te trague uno como vi que saliste así te trague este, toma – me tendió el abrigo y yo lo tome y me lo puse era lindo era color morado que por suerte me llegado hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, llegamos al parque y bajamos apenas baje unas personas se me quedaban viendo y me hacia algo así como reverencias y otros me saludaban de una manera mas "normal", estuve caminando y escuche unas risas de niños y me acerque para verlos estaban muy entretenidos con algo o mas bien alguien…..

**.**

**.**

**.¿Reviews?**

**Bueno aquí esta el primer cap espero que les alla gustado, bueno nos leemos en el siguiente cap BYE un beso helado para ustedes… _ 3**


	2. ¿JACK FROST?

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**HOLA DE NUEVO aquí esta el capitulo 2 espero que le gusteee… bueno sin mas aquí esta-**

**READER POV**

Cuando me acerque donde los niños pude ver que jugaban con un chico que por alguna razón se me hacia muy conocido pero de donde decide acercarme un poco más y….no puede ser…ese era el chico que había visto en mi sueño pero como tal vez debería hablarle.

- oye disculpa.. – comencé a acercarme hacia él y al hablarle él se volteo hacia mi y me vio con una cara sorprendida

- puedes verme? – me pregunto - ….pero como?

- ah... de que hablas claro que te puedo ver y si preguntas que como? Pues con los ojos

- oye como te lla - - iba a decirme pero una pequeña niña lo corto

- princesa que hace aquí?

- princesa? – dijo el chico sorprendido

- vine un rato a pasear pequeña y dime tu como te llamas preciosa? – dije agachándome a la altura de la niña

- me llamo Laura Smith – me contesto con una sonrisa a la cual yo respondí

- que lindo nombre tienes y cuantos años tienes?

- tengo 7 – la niña era preciosa ojos verde y cabello marrón, con una sonrisa muy graciosa por que tenia un diente flojo XD

- y dime quien es el? – dije apuntando al chico

- espera. No me conoces?

- no por eso le estoy preguntando tu nombre

- el es Jack Frost , el espíritu del invierno – me respondió Laura con una gran sonrisa

- es..piri..tu … jajajajaj – me comencé a reir no podía aguantar la risa – si claro… jaja..si el es Jack Frost yo soy el Hada de los Dientes jajaja yo no creo en ese tipo de leyendas como Jack Frost

- espera no crees en mi? – me pregunto con cara de incrédulo

- la verdad no mucho

- señorita, señorita _ donde esta? – era Marti me estaba buscando

- bueno Laura ya me tengo que ir espero verte pronto si?

- si adiós princesa

- dime _ esta bien pequeña?

- esta bien _

- jaja bien ya me tengo que ir adiós pequeña adiós Jack Frost – le dije al chico que todavía seguía ahí me fui corriendo y me encontré con Marti dijo que ya nos teníamos que ir por que mi madre tenia que hablar conmigo, fuimos hacia la limusina y nos encaminamos a mi casa (castillo) llegamos y apenas entre comencé a buscar a mi madre, la encontré en el jardín trasero sentada en una banca

- mamá para que me llamabas – dije sentándome a su lado

- hija, quería disculparme por lo de hoy en la mañana, me descontrole un poco lo siento..¿me perdonas?

- claro que te perdono mamá – prácticamente esta era la misma rutina, la desobedecía, nos peleábamos, me pedía disculpas y yo la perdonaba

- gracias por perdonarme hija – dijo mientras me abrazaba

- no te preocupes mamá, no hay problema - me solté de su agarre y me fui a mi habitación, cerré la puerta, me senté en mi cama y prendí la tele y de repente se me vino a la mente la imagen de ese muchacho, a decir verdad era muy atractivo no más bien era…..sexy si eso lo que mas me gustaron fueron sus ojos, esos bellos ojos color azul y su linda sonrisa y….pero en diablos estoy pensando , ah bueno no importa mejor me doy un relajante baño, fui directo al baño que por suerte estaba en mi habitación, entre y ahora solo faltaba disfrutar de un relajante baño, cuando termine envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla , al salir me encontra con una "linda" sorpresa…..

**.**

**.**

**.¿Reviews?**

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo cap espero que les alla gustado, el próximo cap será un poco más largo, nos leemos en el sgte cap BYE un beso helado a todas **


	3. ES UNA PROMESA

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**HOLA DE NUEVO aquí esta el capitulo 3 espero que le gusteee… bueno sin mas aquí esta-**

**JACK POV**

Estaba jugando con unos niños en el reino de Mirabella era uno de los lugares que más me gusta visitar bueno después de Burgess claro, cualquiera pensaría que aquí todo seria muy antiguo y eso pero no es así aquí todo es muy moderno hasta el castillo lo era no era uno de esos castillos viejos era muy lindo y moderno, pero bueno dejemos de hablar del castillo y a seguir jugando. Pase un buen rato jugando con los niños hasta que una chica se me quedo viendo

-Oye disculpa? ….. – me hablo la chica y la mire sorprendido, no parecía una niña debía tener unos 15 o 16 años

-Puedes verme? – le pregunte- …pero cómo?

-Ah …de que hablas claro que si y si preguntas que como? Pues con los ojos

-Oye como te lla- - le iba a preguntar pero una pequeña con las que jugaba me corto

- Princesa que hace aquí? – me corto la pequeña…esperen ¡¿Princesa¡? Ella era la princesa de este reino

- Princesa? – dije sorprendido

- Vine un rato a pasear pequeña y dime tu cómo te llamas preciosa? – dijo agachándose a la altura de la niña

- Me llamo Laura Smith – le contesto con una sonrisa a la cual ella respondió

- Que lindo nombre tienes y cuantos años tienes?

- Tengo 7 – le respondido

- Y dime quien es él? – dije apuntándome

- Espera. No me conoces? – pregunte extrañado

- No por eso le estoy preguntando tu nombre

- El es Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno – Le respondió Laura con una gran sonrisa

- Es..piri..tu … jajajajaj –la chica se comenzó a reír – si claro… jaja..si el es Jack Frost yo soy el Hada de los Dientes jajaja yo no creo en ese tipo de leyendas como Jack Frost

- Espera no crees en mi? – le pregunte con una cara incrédula como es que si no creía en mi como me podía ver

- La verdad no mucho

- Señorita, señorita _ donde esta? – _ ese era el nombre de la chica a decir verdad era muy lindo…._¡¿Pero en que estás pensando Jack¡?_

- Bueno Laura ya me tengo que ir espero verte pronto si?

- Si adiós princesa

- Dime _ esta bien pequeña?

- Esta bien _

- Jaja bien ya me tengo que ir adiós pequeña adiós Jack Frost – me dijo y se fue corriendo, me le quede viendo hasta que la perdí de vista

- Jack, Jack, JACK ESCUCHAME?¡ - me grito Laura

- Eh..ah que pasa Laura

-Que tenias una cara de estúpido mientras veías a la princesa

- No es verdad y las niñas como tu no tienen por qué decir palabrotas esta bien? – dije agachándome a la altura de la pequeña

- Esta bien

-_Laura…Laura ven hija es hora de irnos_ – grito la madre de Laura

- Bien, ya me tengo que ir Jack espero verte luego y cuando veas a la princesa no babes esta bien

- Esta bien…oye yo no babeo cuando la veo – le dije

- Si claro lo que tu digas, me tengo que ir adiós – y se fue corriendo despidiéndose de mi con la mano, esa niña era astuta para tener 7 años, no sabia que hacer ahora la mayoría de los niños ya se habían ido y no había casi nadie en el parque

- Que hago ahora – me pregunte y se me ocurrió algo – Creo que es hora de visitar a la princesa- dije esto y sali volando rumbo hacia el castillo, cuando llegue me dispuse a encontrar la habitación de la princesa fue algo difícil ya que el castillo era ENORME hasta que lo encontré como lo encontré porque en la puerta decía su nombre ¡cómo no la vi antes?, entre y vi que no estaba asa que decidí esperarla, me acosté en su cama con las manos detrás de mi cabeza cerre mis ojos y me puse a pensar en _ en sus hermosos ojos color miel, su bello cabello, su linda sonrisa y su esbelta figura…._¡Jack ya basta deja de pensar en ella, ya basta¡_, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta, me senté en la cama para ver si era ella y lo que vi me dijo impactado, era _ con una MINI toalla atada a su cuerpo, mis mejillas se tornaron de un rojo vivo y créanme para mi color de piel era bastante, ella me vio y se quedo congelada, luego de un rato salió del shock y me comenzó a gritar

- ¡OYE TU PERVERTIDO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO EN MI HABITACION! ¡LARGATE! – me grito y tomo un zapato, que para mi mala suerte era de tacón y me lo lanzo pero lo esquive fácilmente

- Oye ya basta – le dije trate de acercarme pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo y me quede quieto en mi lugar

- Princesa esta bien? – le pregunto un hombre de aproximadamente unos 27 años, cabello marrón y ojos cafés

- Marti llama a los guardias y dile que se lleven a este chico directo a la prisión

- Sabes eso no va a servir de nada – le dije y me fulmino con la mirada

- Princesa de que chico me habla? – pregunto extrañado

- Este chico, que no lo vez¡? – dijo _ apuntándome

- Princesa segura que esta bien?, ahí no hay nadie

- Ah..si claro debió haber sido solo mi imaginación

- Claro princesa si necesita algo solo llámeme

- Claro Marti adiós – el hombre salió y me volví a quedar solo con _

- Como es que no te puede ver – me pregunto extrañada

- No me puede ver por que no cree en mi – le respondí de lo mas normal

- Entonces lo que dijo Laura en el parque era cierto en serio eres Jack Frost

- Si, es cierto – me había olvidado que todavía estaba en toalla y al verla me volví a sonrojar

- Ah…- dijo extrañada al ver mi sonrojo miro para abajo y trato de cubrirse – podrías salir un momento para cambiarme

- No gracias me quiero quedar aquí a disfrutar el show – le dije con una sonrisa picara

- Si claro anda, vamos sal de una vez – suspire resignado y sali hacia el balcón que tenia en su habitación, me quede esperando un rato, hasta que la puerta del balcón se abrió y me queda impactado con lo que estaba usando, traía puesto un mini short color negro, con un polo del mismo color un poco más arriba del ombligo, ese pijama resaltaba su esbelta figura y estaba descalza

- Podrías dejar de mirarme me pone un poco nerviosa – aparte mi mirada de su cuerpo y me sonroje – ven entra

Entre a su habitación detrás de ella, se sentó en su cama yo me quede parado apoyándome en mi cayado.

– Y bien? - dijo

- Y bien que?

- Me vas a decir por que estas aquí?

- Estoy aquí…por que..te quería ver – dijo con un leve sonrojo

- de-de verdad? – me dijo también sonrojada

- Si quería saber por que me puedes ver

- La verdad no lo se

- Dime la verdad enserio crees en mi – le pregunte sentándome a su lado

- La verdad? – me dijo y yo asentí – La verdad si creo en ti , desde pequeña siempre me contaban historias de Santa Claus, Sandman, El Hada de los Dientes y el Conejo de Pascua, pero de ti nunca me había hablado hasta que un día escuche hablar a unos niños sobre lo increíble que eras y todo eso así que desde ese día comencé a creer en ti

- Ya entiendo

- Y por que es extraño que yo crea en ti?

- No es extraño solo que normalmente los niños dejan de creer en mi a los 12 y tu tienes?

- 15

- Esta bien

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio

-….Oye, Jack te puedo preguntar algo

- Si claro dime

- Tu, no me dejaras verdad

- Por que me preguntas eso? – le pregunte extrañada

- Me refiero a que no me vas a dejar solo por que no soy una niña – me pregunto mirándome a los ojos y en ellos había un destello de tristeza

- No claro que no te voy a dejar y sabes por que – le pregunte y ella negó con su cabeza – por que yo me siento mas que feliz de tener una amiga que no sea una niña, que tengas casi la misma edad que yo ( o bueno la que aparenta unos 17 o 18, por que tiene unos 315 o algo asi), sabes a mi me alegra que seas mi amiga y yo soy tu amigo? – yo rogaba por que su respuesta fuera si

-… Claro que lo eres, Jack, sabes en mi vida había tenido un amigo

- Que no has tenido amigos pero si eres la princesa

- Ese es el problema al ser princesa los chicos solo se interesan por el dinero y solo eso no quieren una verdadera amistad…pero tu si me darás una verdadera amistad, cierto?

- Claro que si y tu me la darás a mi?

- Claro que si también te la dare, es una promesa – alzo su mano y m tendió el meñique yo hice lo mismo y los entrelazamos como cerrando el trato a nuestra promesa, cuando nos separamos, ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombre y yo pase un brazo por sus hombros nos quedamos así un buen rato

-Oye _ - me detuve al ver que se había quedado dormida en mi hombro, sonreí y la cargue y la acomode en su cama, tapándola con las mantas , me acosté a su lado y le acaricie el cabello y a los pocos minutos minutos, no sé por qué pero esa noche soñé solo con _ y con esa linda sonrisa que me encantaba…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Bueno aquí esta el tercer cap espero que les alla gustado, la verdad no se cuando vaya a subir otro por que de repente me corten el internet pero si no me lo corten, subiré más caps,…..bueno nos leemos en el sgte cap BYE un beso helado 3**


	4. ¿ EL POLO NORTE?

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**HOLA DE NUEVO aquí esta el capitulo 3 espero que le gusteee… bueno sin mas aquí esta-**

**READER POV**

Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente y lo primero que encontré fue a Jack durmiendo a mi lado, a bueno no impor….un momento…¡¿JACK DURMIENDO A MI LADO¡?

- AHHHHHH¡ - grite y me hice para atrás pero al hacer esto me caí de la cama – a mierda me golpe el cu-

- Sabes no deberías decir tantas palabrotas – alce mi vista y Jack estaba sentado viéndome con una sonrisa burlona

- Y a ti quien te dijo que te podías quedar a dormir en MI cama

- Buenos días a ti también _

- Ahh – suspire resignada – Ya no importa, me voy a lavar – me pare y me fui al baño ahí me lave la cara y los dientes, cuando sali vi a Jack echado en mi cama con las manos detrás de su cabeza debo admitirlo se veía sexy

- Oye que tanto me ves acaso te gusto? – me pregunto Jack mirándome de una manera muy picara a lo cual yo me sonroje

- N-No digas ton-tonterías como me podría gustar un inmaduro como tu – dije apartando lo más rápido que pude mi mirada de la de el

- Aja si lo que tú digas, y que haremos hoy

- Ay yo que se por qué me preguntas a mi – dije con fastidio

- Ay te han dicho que eres muy gruñona

- Y a ti te han dicho que eres muy inmaduro – dije retándolo, no espere su respuesta y le dije – ya esta bien Jack sal para que me pueda cambiar

- No quiero

- Ya te dije que salgas

- No

- Sabes que ya me harte – fui hacia el y lo tome por el brazo tratando de llevarlo al balcón pero me sorprendí de lo fuerte que era - vamos Jack ya sal, me quiero cambiar

- No quiero – me jalo hacia el y mi cara quedo ha centímetros de la suya, nuestras narices se rozaban, yo me sonroje por nuestra cercanía, debía resistir el impulso de besar esos irresistibles labios….._¡¿PERO EN QUE DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO _¡? ALEJATE, ALEJATE ¡ _Jack comenzó a acercarse más a mi y yo solo me quede ahí, estábamos a punto de besarnos hasta que abrieron la puerta de golpe

- _ WINDSOR, LEVANTATE DE ESA CAMA EN ESTE INSTANTE – ahh era mi madre y ahora que quería, me aparte de Jack para poder hablar mejor con mi madre

- Que pasa mamá

- Hija ponte linda, báñate, maquíllate ponte un lindo vestido que hoy nos va a visitar una gran amiga y traerá a su hijo – ok ya se a donde va todo esto

- Asi y como se llama su hijo mamá

- Se llama Michael y es un chico muy atractivo asi que ya te dije ponte linda y si no me haces caso, te dejo encerrada en esta habitación por todo 1 mes….. ¿entendiste?

- Si mamá – mi madre salió de mi habitación y yo solo me limite a tirarme a mi cama boca abajo

- AH perfecto ya me arruinaron el día

- Por que lo dices – me pregunto Jack

- Odio cuando vienen la amigas de mi madre, siempre tratan de ligarme con sus hijos y si no tienen hijos, si tienen hijas tratan de que seamos las "MEJORES AMIGAS" y eso a mi no me gusta lo odio, odio la falsa modestia – dije molesta

- Ahh. ….Ya veo entonces hoy no podremos salir a jugar?

- Yo creo que….. sabes que a la mierda, no salgo a jugar hace años así que vamos a jugar Jack – le respondí a Jack con una sonrisa

- Esta bien pero primero cámbiate

- Ah... cierto, pero esta vez si me vas a hacer caso vas a salir

- No quiero salir me quiero quedar aquí, pero me volteare ok?

- …..Ok, esta bien, pero si volteas considérate muerto – fui hacia mi armario para ver que me podía poner, pero como no sabia a donde íbamos, no sabia que ponerme – Oye Jack a donde iremos, por que no se que ponerme

- Que te parece, si vamos al…Polo Norte

- El Polo Norte hablas en serio – dije muy emocionada parecía una niña de 5 años

- Si hablo enserio, corre vamos apúrate cámbiate – dicho esto Jack se voltio y yo comencé a buscar mi ropa, hasta que encontré la adecuada, era un polo de manga larga que decía " I LOVE SNOW", de color blanco, unos jeans rasgados, con unas botal marrones y una casaca color celeste, me cambie lo más rápido que pude, cuando termine me sorprendí al ver que Jack no había volteado en ningún momento.

- Jack ya puedes voltearte – dije y Jack se volteo y se quedó con la boca abierta

- T-Te ves p-preciosa – dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- G-gracias – le respondí también sonrojada

- Bueno nos vamos – dijo tendiéndome su mano yo la tome y nos dirigimos hacia el balcón – Jack tengo una pregunta

- Dime

- Como vamos a llegar al Polo Norte

- Oh.. pues fácil asi – me jalo y en un segundo ya estábamos a unos cuantos metros del suelo

- AHHHH …..no me sueltes – dije y me aferre al cuello de Jack yo lo oi reir que le parecía tan divertido?

- Tranquila no te voy a soltar – dijo y me tomo de la cintura, acerco sus labio a mi oído y me susurro – jamás te soltare….bien vamos oye viento llévame al Polo – grito y una ráfaga de viento nos alejó del castillo y nos fuimos rumbo hacia el Polo, yo cerré mis ojos y me aferre mas al cuello de Jack por miedo a caerme

- Abre los ojos te estás perdiendo del paisaje – me dijo Jack y yo los abrí con algo de temor, cuando los abrí por completo me quede impactada todo el paisaje era muy hermoso

- Wow esto es muy hermoso….. No Jack?

-Si, pero yo veo algo mucho mas hermoso

- Así y que es

- A ti – cuando Jack me dijo esto me puse tan roja que parecía un semáforo

- G-gracias Jack – y le respondí con una sonrisa , estuvimos volando por unos momentos y llegamos al Polo, se podía ver una hermosa casa color rojo seguro que era la fabrica de Santa – QUE LINDO – enserio parecía una niña de 5

- Jaja, pareces una niña pequeña , najamos y estábamos en la entrada, iba a reclamarle a Jack por decirme pequeña cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver dos bestias peludas

- J-jack – me aferre a su brazo y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello, el solo me abrazo y me susurro al oído _tranquila _

- Hola chicos – la bestias soltaron un gruñido – si ella viene conmigo no se preocupen – las bestias se hicieron a un lado dejándonos pasar, me solte del brazo de Jack y seguimos caminando y me llevo a una sala donde había un mundo gigante

- Wow, todavía no salgo de mi asombro – le dije a Jack – Jack que eran esos tipos peludos

- Ah…. Esos eran yetis

- Yetis?…wow increíble

-JACK¡ …..

**.**

**. **

**. **

Reviews

**Bueno chicas aquí estas el 4 cap espero que les allá gustado bien todavía tengo suerte todavía no me cortan el inter, pero bueno espero sus comentarios buenos o malos todo es bien recibido aquí, pásenles la nove a sus amigas bueno BYE, un beso helado **


	5. SIEMPRE INTERRUPCIONES

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**HOLA DE NUEVO aquí esta el capitulo 5 espero que le gusteee… bueno sin mas aquí esta-**

**READER POV**

- JACK ¡ - grito una voz femenina – Que bueno que estas aquí – voltee a ver a Jack y lo vi tirado en el suelo y sobre el una chica, no se por qué pero me entraron unas ganas de agarrarla del cuello y apartarlo de el

- Jack – dije en un susurro

- Umm…. Tooth quítate de encima – le dijo Jack a la chica

- Ah..si claro – la chica se quito de encima de Jack y me quedo mirando - ¿Quién es ella Jack? – dijo apuntándome

- Ah…ella es mi amiga _ - Jack se paró me y me paso su brazo por mis hombros

- Uhm – Tooth me comenzó a mirar de pies a cabeza como si me estuviera examinando

- H-hola mucho gusto

- Si hola – salió volando y se puso al lado de un hombre grande y robusto con 2 tatuajes

- Creo que no le caí bien – le dije en un susurro a Jack

- Jack quien es tu amiga – pregunto el hombre con un asentó ruso muy gracioso

- Se llama _ y es la pri-

- La princesa de Mirabella – dijo el hombre – ya lo se Jack, mi trabajo es saber los nombres de todos los niños y adolescentes del mundo

- Jack quien es el – le susurre a Jack, mientras apuntaba al hombre

- Ah, el es Norte

- ¿Norte? – dije confundida

- Ah es verdad ustedes lo conocen como Santa Claus

- El es.. wow no lo puedo creer – me acerque a Norte y le tendí mi mano – es un placer

- El placer es mio _ - dijo estrechando mi mano – ya debes conocer a los demás

- La verdad no

- Muy bien te los presentare, el es Sandman – dijo mientras apuntaba al creador de los sueños – ella es Tooth – la chica que se tiro encima de Jack – y el es Bunnymund – dijo mientras apuntaba a un conejo de 2 metros el debe ser el conejo de pascuas

- Es un gusto conocerlos a todos

- El gusto es nuestro compañera – dijo Bunny

- Sabes creí que serias distinto – le dije a Bunny – creí que serias un conejo pequeño y adorable

- Pues ya vez

- jajaja… oye Jack que haremos ahora? – le pregunte

- Que tal si damos un recorrido por el taller, claro si no te molesta Norte

- No claro que no es mas los acompañaremos

- No esta bien noso- - dijo Jack pero lo corte

- Si, me encantaría que nos acompañaran

- Bueno pues no se diga más vámonos – dijo Norte y nos fuimos a recorrer la fabrica, todo era simplemente hermoso, era el sueño de todo niño o niña, cuando estuvimos por la sección donde hacían los juguetes me extraño algo.

- Los duendes no hacían los juguetes – dije extrañada al ver a los yetis haciéndolos

- Solo les hacemos creer eso - esta bien infancia destruida en 3…2…1… boom

- Esta bien.. Jack puedes venir un momento – le dije a Jack que estaba atrás

- No quiero – me dijo el

- Jack ven por favor

- No

- Que vengas aquí cubo de hielo parlante

- JAJAJA …. Esa estuvo buena dame cinco compañera – dijo Bunny y chocamos los cinco

- Ja-Ja que graciosa – dijo y se cruzo de brazos

- Ay ya no te enfades – me fui a su lado y lo abrace por el cuello – solo estaba bromeando, no te enfades si? – le puse la cara más tierna que pude hacer – me perdonas?

- Como no perdonarte si me pones esa carita tan tierna – dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, luego escuche una toz, como diciendo _" por si no lo recuerdan estamos aquí" _, me separe de Jack con las mejillas sonrojadas y pude ver que Bunny, Norte y Sandman con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que Tooth me miraba con _¿¡celos¡?_

- Jack?

- Dime

- Tengo hambre – dije mientras tocaba mi estomago

- Esta bien.. oye Norte regresaremos luego

- Por que? – dijo extrañado

- Es que la pequeña tiene hambre – dijo mientras besaba mi nariz y dejaba un poco de escarcha en ella

- Oye – le dije mientras me reía y le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro – tengo hambre Jack vamos a comer algo

- Esta bien, bueno chicos nos vemos después

- Fue un gusto conocerlos, espero verlos luego

- Lo mismo digo – me respondió Norte

- Adiós Bunny – me acerque a el y le di un beso en su peluda mejilla (W TERNURITA), pude ver como Jack fruncía su ceño como si estuviera celoso

- Adiós, lo mismo digo

- Adiós, Sandy – me despedí de el y me hizo unas cuantas señas que no entendía mucho

- Adios, Tooth

- Adios – me respondio con un tono frio, aunque no le di mucha importancia, me acerque a Jack y vi que seguía con el ceño fruncido - que te pasa?

- Nada

- Vamos Jack dime que tienes

- Ya te dije que no tengo nada

-Espera estas ….. Celoso?

- Q-que yo no… - me contesto tartamudeando y con sus mejillas sonrojadas – sabes que vámonos, no que tenias hambre

- Jajaja, corre vámonos – le dije mientras tomaba la mano de Jack y el entrelazaba nuestros dedos

- si, vámonos – me tomo de la cintura y pude ver la cara de molestia de Tooth, Jack y yo salimos por una ventana y nos encaminamos hacia el castillo cuando llegamos, pude ver que no estaban las limusinas asi que supongo que mis padres habían salido, con sus amigos, bien mejor para mi

- Oye Jack hoy también te quedaras a dormir

- Claro

- Oye, que te parece si vemos una película

- Pe-película que es eso?

- No sabes que es una película – le pregunte y el negó con su cabeza le estuve explicando que era una película al cabo de un rato logro entender que era

- Y que película veremos

- Umm.. que te parece si vemos una de terror – me respondí

- esta bien – busque entre las muchas películas que tenia hasta que encontré una que se llamaba _"el ultimo exorcismo", _estuvimos viendo la película en las partes donde había mucha sangre, yo me aferraba al brazo de Jack – esta película si que da miedo, no Jack – le pregunte a Jack

- Si tienes razón – levante mi vista y me encontré con el rostro de Jack muy cerca del mío, me sonroje, Jack comenzó a acercarse a mi y yo hice lo mismo estábamos a centímetros, cuando Jack iba a unir nuestros labios, la puerta se abrió de golpe, voltee a ver quién era el que había abierto la puerta y cuando vi quien era me quería dar un infarto…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reviews?

**Bueno chicas aquí estas el 5 cap espero que les allá gustado, estoy feliz por que ya no me van a cortar el inter YEY, asi que voy a seguir subiendo caps, bueno dejen reviews buenos o malos todo es bien aceptado aca, bueno nos leemos en el sgte cap BYE un beso helado **


	6. JACK FROST ENAMORADO

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**HOLA DE NUEVO aquí esta el capitulo 6 espero que le gusteee… bueno sin mas aquí esta-**

**JACK POV**

Por qué?, por que cuando la quiero besar siempre pasa algo o nos interrumpen, la persona que había abierto la puerta de _- era …..su madre uy esta en serios problemas porque tenia cara de MUY pero MUYY pocos amigos.

- NO ME HICISTE CASO, DESOBEDESISTE MIS ORDENES, ME DEJASTE EN RIDUCULO FRENTE A LA FAMILIA DE MI AMIGA

- Mamá….yo

- QUE YO NI QUE NADA TE LO ADVERTI Y YA SABES LO QUE VOY A HACER

- Mamá no iras a

- Lo siento pero te lo dije, no saldrás de tu habitación todo 1 mes, los sirvientes vendrán a dejarte comida y nada mas prender más guardias debajo del balcón para que no te escapes, también los pondré fuera de tu habitación y te estarán resguardando las 24hrs del día

- ¿¡QUE!? …. Mamá por favor no me hagas esto… - le dijo _

- Lo siento pero ya tome mi decisión, para que aprendas quien manda aquí – y dicho esto salió de la habitación, en cierto modo me sentía culpable ya que yo le había dicho para Sali

- Oye,…._ yo lo siento

- Oye por que te disculpas? – me pregunto ella

- Por que si yo no te hubiera dicho para salir a ti no te habrían castigado – agache mi cabeza y pude sentir como se acercaba a mi y me tomaba de la barbilla

- No es tu culpa, mi madre siempre exagera, asi que no te sientas culpable si?

- Esta bien – dije no muy convencido

- Ven vayámonos a dormir – vi el reloj y eran las 11:50 pm, WOW el tour por el Polo si que nos había tomando bastante tiempo y más la película, _ tomo mi mano y me guio hacia la cama

- Oh cierto tengo que cambiarme

- No me pidas salir – dije y me recosté en la cama

- No iba a hacerlo – me sorprendí cuando dijo eso alce mi vista hacia ella y la pude ver de espaldas sacándose el polo cuando se quedo en sostén yo me puse rojo me voltee y tape mi cara con mis manos.

- ya puedes voltearte Jack – me dijo cuando se termino de cambiar, me voltee y tenia puesto su mini pijama, no entiendo como no tiene frio.

- Oye _ no tienes frio, con eso puesto – le dije mientras señalaba el mini pijama

- No la verdad no siento mucho frio – se acerco a la cama y se sentó a mi lado

- Si no tienes frio no te importara que haga esto – la tome de la cintura y la acosté en la cama y me puse encima de ella

- N-No me mo-molesta

- Tampoco te molestara que haga esto – acerque mi cara más a la de ella, pude sentir como se ponía más nerviosa - ¿que pasa te molesta?

- N-No – estaba sonrojada se veía tan tierna

- Sabes te vez tan tierna sonrojada

- G-Gracias

- Sabes nosotros estábamos a punto de hacer algo antes de que tu mamá viniera no?

- u-uh yo – no la deje terminar por que le di un beso en los labios, ella al principio se sorprendió pero me correspondió al beso, ella puso sus brazos en mi cuello profundizando mas el beso, cuando nos separamos, ella tenia un brillo especial en los ojos un brillo de felicidad.

- _ quería decirte, que me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, la razón por la cual siempre vengo a Mirabella era porque te quería ver pero como casi nunca salías nunca nos conocimos mejor

- P-Pero como te enamoraste de mi si casi nunca me veías

- La primera vez que te vi fue la primera vez que te escapaste por que querías visitar el parque, ahí fue cuando te vi y me enamore de ti

- Pero eso fue cuando yo tenia 12, osea estuviste enamorado de mi por 3 años

- No ,no estuve – le dije

- Que?

- Estoy enamorado de ti

- A mi también me gustas Jack, al principio solo crei que fue un simple capricho enamorarme del espíritu del invierno pero ahora veo que no lo es

- Aww eres tan tierna – le dije mientras le besaba la nariz

- Oye , esta bien ahora vamos a dormir – se acomodo debajo de las sabana y yo me puse a su lado y la abrace por la cintura y ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello, a los pocos minutos me di cuenta que ya se había dormido se veía tan tierna jamás me hubiera imaginado esto, yo Jack Frost enamorado de una humana, que para colmo era una princesa, MI princesa si ella es MI princesa y siempre lo será no importa lo que tenga que hacer encontrare la manera de poder volverla inmortal, no me podría imaginar mi vida sin ella…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews?**

Bueno aquí esta el cap 6, espero que les haya gustado, en el prox cap será el POV de Tooth ahí veremos que piensa nuestra querida hada de los dientes sobre _ y el hecho de que _ aleje a Jack de ella, bueno BYE un beso helaado, dejen sus reviews buenos o mlaes todo es bien aceptado aquí BYE


	7. LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE TOOTH

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**HOLA DE NUEVO aquí esta el capitulo 7 espero que le gusteee… bueno sin mas aquí esta-**

**TOOTH POV**

Estaba en mi castillo administrando los lugares a donde debían ir mis haditas.

- 1 incisivo en el sur, 2 dientes de leche al norte, miren esto lo pueden creer su primer diente de leche – estuve así dando órdenes por un buen rato hasta que decidí hacerle una visita a Norte tal vez ahí este Jack..ahh… dios ese chico me tiene enamorada, me encanta todo de el su bello rostro, su lindo cabello color blanco y su sonrisa ay su sonrisa gracias a ella me enamore de el

- Le hare una visita a Norte, baby-tooth te quedaras a cargo en lo que yo estoy fuera ok? – le dije y ella asintió, sali volando hacia el taller de Norte, haber si Jack estaba ahí, llegue y pude ver que todos estaban ahí, Bunnymund, Sandy y obviamente Norte el único que faltaba era Jack.

- Hola chicos - les salude

- Hola Tooth – me saludo Norte

- Han visto a Jack? – les pregunte

- No, no lo hemos visto – me dijo Norte

- Seguramente esta haciendo travesuras – me dijo Conejo, estuvimos conversando por unos minutos hasta que voltee y vi a Jack lo primero que hice fue volar y lanzarme encima de el

- JACK – le dije – Que bueno que estas aquí

- Jack - dijo un susurro voltee discretamente y vi a una chica que aunque me duela admitirlo era bonita o mas bien dicho era _se..sexy, _estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que solo escuche a Jack diciéndome que me parara

- Ah… si claro – me levante y le pregunte a Jack - ¿ quien es ella? – le dije apuntando a la chica

- Ah… ella es mi amiga – Jack se paro y paso su brazo por los hombros de ella, debo admitirlo eso me provoco celos

- Uhm – fue lo único que hice y comencé a mirarla de arriba abajo

- H-Hola mucho gusto – me saludo la chica, me duele decirlo pero su voz era linda

- Si hola- le dije esto y sali volando y me puse al lado de Norte, ellos estuvieron conversando, ah asi que ella era la princesa de Mirabella, no se como podría competir contra una princesa, osea ella era simplemente _perfecta ,_lo tiene todo lindo rostro, lindo cabello, linda sonrisa y sobre todo era una princesa como podría competir yo contra ella, Norte propuso hacer un tour por el taller y todos aceptamos menos yo que seguía sumida en mis pensamientos, escuche a Jack reir sarcásticamente y voltee para ver que pasaba y vi _ sujetada del cuello de Jack y el acariciándole la mejilla, no puedo soportarlo más tengo que irme estar aquí solo me hace daño, venir aquí fue un grave error, se despidió de todos y luego de mi.

- Adiós Tooth – me dijo en un tono dulce

- Adiós – le respondí fríamente, Jack la tomo de la cintura y salieron volando

- Te sientes bien Hada – me pregunto Norte

- Si….me siento bien, es solo que

- Estas celosa – me respondio el

- N-No lo estoy

- Claro que lo estas, lo puedo ver en tus ojos

- Bueno lo admito si estoy celosa, me duele saber que Jack no gusta de mi, pero si el es feliz lo dejare serlo – dije esto y Sali volando haci mi castillo, cuando llegue a él lo primero que hice fue ir a mi habitación y recostarme en mi cama, en mi mesita de noche había una foto mia y de Jack abrazados haciendo una cara graciosa, tome la foto entre mis manos y unas lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas

- Si tu eres feliz Jack yo también lo seré – abrace la foto y la apreté contra mi pecho y cerré los ojos tratando que solo por esos momentos olvidarme de la primera persona que logro cautivar mi corazón en todos mis años de inmortalidad

- Te amo Jack….pero lo que más quiero en este mundo es tu felicidad y si la encontraste al lado de esa chica yo lo acepto…. – deje la foto en la mesita y cerré mis ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews?**

**Es corto lo se, es que aquí en Perú ya son las 11:15 y me falta la imaginación, pero solo espero que le haya gustado, dejen sus reviews buenos o malos todo es bien recibido, bueno BYE un beso helado nos leemos en el sgte cap .**


	8. LA VOZ EN LAS SOMBRAS

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**HOLA DE NUEVO aquí esta el capitulo 8 espero que le gusteee… bueno sin mas aquí esta-**

**READER POV**

Cuando Jack me beso no lo podía creer el me amaba tanto como yo a el, simplemente todo esto era como un sueño hecho realidad, desperté en los brazos de Jack que aunque su tacto fuera frio yo lo sentía muy cálido, el todavía estaba durmiendo acerque mi mano a su cabello y lo acaricie, la respuesta de mi reacción fue que Jack comenzó a despertarse, mostrando esos ojos color azul que tanto me gustan.

- Buenos días – le dije

- Buenos días preciosa – me dijo y me dio un corto beso en los labios, a lo cual yo me sonroje – te ves tan tierna sonrojada

- Aja si como digas… que hora es?

- Umm..las 12:00

- QUE?¡…..ahh pero bueno no importa estoy castigada

- Oye que te parece si vamos a visitar a Norte? – me pregunto Jack

- Claro solo deja que me de una ducha

- esta bien – tome mi ropa y entre al baño, termine de ducharme y me cambien el vestuario que tenia era un polo blanco con un copo de nieve unos jeans rasgados color blando y unas converse blancas y con el cabello suelto y me puse unas extensiones de color blanco, Sali del baño y Jack estaba echado en mi cama boca abajo asi que me acerque cuidadosamente y me tire encima de el.

- Muero – dijo en broma volteándose y yo quedar sentada encima de el

- Me estas diciendo gorda – le dije haciéndome la ofendida

- No yo jamas te diría algo como eso y aunque lo estuvieras yo no me fije en ti por lo exterior si no por tus sentimientos. – me dijo con una sonrisa

- Aww eres tan tierno – dije y lo abrace, juntamos nuestras frentes y nos dimos un calido beso

- Te amo – dijimos al mismo tiempo

- Bueno nos vamos – dijo cuando se paro de la cama y me tendio su mano

- Claro – tome su mano y nos dirigimos al balcón, salimos volando con dirección al Polo

- MIERDA – grite mientras volábamos

- Que te he dicho de ese vocabulario – me dijo Jack regañándome

- Es que olvide de traer mi abrigo y no se por que diablo traje un polo de manga corta ….. ah dios me estoy congelando

- Espera tengo una idea – estábamos volando sobre una ciudad y bajamos en unos de los edificios donde vivían las personas importantes, entramos a una habitación de una adolescente y Jack se puso a buscar en el armario un abrigo, encontró uno que era maso menos de mi talla de color morado

- Ten – me lanzo el abrigo y yo lo atrape y me lo puse – bien vámonos

- Ok – me tomo de la cintura y seguimos volando con dirección al Polo cuando llegamos vimos que todos lo guardianes estaban ahí

- Hola _

- Hola Norte – le respondí aunque hallamos aterrizado Jack todavía me seguía agarrando de la cintura.

- Hola compañera – me saludo conejo

- Hola conejo

- Hola canguro de Pascuas – le dijo Jack a conejo y tupo que morderme en labio para evitar reírme

- Que fue lo que dijiste – le dijo bunny molesto

- Lo que escuchaste cangurito – le respondió Jack retándolo

- Pero miren quienes están aquí reunidos todos los guardianes … - dijo una voz….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews?**

**Bueno aquí esta el cap 8, dejen sus comentarios buenos o malos todo es bien aceptado y quiero darle las gracias a damelifrost por siempre dejar sus comentarios y motivarme a seguir la historia GRACIAS bueno espero que les alla gustado bueno BYE un beso helado…. Nos leemos en el sgte cap**


	9. ¿PITCH BLACK ?

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**HOLA DE NUEVO aquí esta el capitulo 9 espero que le gusteee… bueno sin mas aquí esta-**

**READER POV**

- Pero miren quienes están aquí reunidos todos los guardianes

- PITCH¡¿ - grito Jack… Pitch quien es ese?

- Oh Jack Frost como has estado, y quien es esta hermosa jovencita? - pregunto con la intención de acercarse a nosotros

- Alejate de ella¡ - grito Jack pero eso no lo detuvo y continuo caminando

- Oh vamos Jack solo quiero conocer a tu linda noviecita - y su asquerosa mirada comenzó a viajar por mi cuerpo, era simplemente asquerosa - jaja, debo decir que tienes buen gusto Frost

- Largate y déjanos en paz – le dijo Jack y el solo sonrió malévolamente y antes de esfumarse en una nube de humo negro dijo

- Cuidala, muy bien Frost por que no sabrás cuando te la podrán arrebatar – cuando dijo eso mi cuerpo se estremeció

- Jack te-tengo miedo – le dije y el me abrazo protectoramente

- No te preocupes no dejare que te haga daño

- Me lo prometes – le dije

- Te lo prometo y me dio un corto beso en los labios

- Creo que seria mejor que regresáramos al castillo

- Esta bien – me despedi de los guardianes y salimos volando hacia el castillo todavía esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza y que pasaría si Pitch, me hiciera daño o peor que me matara, pero no te preocupes Jack prometió que te iba a cuidar y que pasa si el le hace daño también o peor aun.-

- Oye princesita ya llegamos – me dijo Jack – En que estabas pensando

- E-En nada

- Esta bien si tu lo dices

Tome la mano de Jack y entramos a la habitación

-Me voy a cambiar – tome mi ropa y me fui al baño, cuando termine de cambiarme y Sali me encontré a Jack sentado cruzado de pierna mirando un pinto fijo de la habitación, me acerque a el y lo abrace por el cuello

- ¿Qué tienes amor? – le pregunte pero el no me respondio – Jack me estas escuchando, Jack

- Ahh, que lo siento perdón es solo que, me preocupa lo que Pitch pueda hacerte, no te quiero perder

- Y no me vas a perder Jack yo siempre estare contigo – e respondi y le di un beso en los labios que me respondio de manera inmediata, al comienzo era un beso tierno y dulce, pero hora se había convertido en un beso lleno de deseo y lujuria, Jack me fue recostando en a cama y comenzo a jugar con el borde de mi polo debatiéndola si sacarla o no, tuvimos que separarnos por por falta de oxigeno.

- J-Jack – hable con voz entrecortada

- No te preocupes no quiero hacer algo que tu no quieras- me respondio y me dio un beso en la frente, nos acostamos en mi cama y prendi la tele para ver una película o lo que sea que haiga, encontré una pelicula de comedia "Son como niños" , me acosté en el pecho de Jack y el paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, estuvimos hacia hasta que termino la película era lindo tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad hace mucho tiempo que no tenia un tiempo asi, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe ya se imaginan quien es no?

.

.

.

Reviews?

Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, siento por no haber subido capitulos en todo este tiempo es que se malogro teclado de mi casa y recién lo acaban de arreglar asi que aquí esta el cap si es corto, lo se pero es que me falta creatividad tal vez mañana subo el otro cap bueno un beso helado Bye cuídense mis queridas lectoras


End file.
